1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical diagnostic device with illumination, wherein the device is composed of a handle or the like in which the batteries are received and of a head which is placed on the handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is already known in the art to use luminous diodes for illumination instead of the previously used conventional incandescent lamps, because the current consumption of the incandescent lamps is relatively high and because the incandescent lamps radiate harmful heat during examinations. Luminous diodes, on the other hand, radiate heat which is hardly noticeable, take up relatively little current and have an extraordinarily long service life. However, the luminous diodes require a switching transformer in order to be supplied with current by commercially available batteries. In embodiments known in the art, the switching transformer is arranged in the head or the neck portion of the device.